<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duties by VasaliaTheWise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003009">Duties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VasaliaTheWise/pseuds/VasaliaTheWise'>VasaliaTheWise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Great (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18th Century, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Imperial Russia, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Confessions, M/M, Maids, Master &amp; Servant, Master/Servant, Mutual Pining, Other, Reader is gender neutral, Russia, Serfs, Sexual Tension, cw: mentions of sex, male or female or non binary or whatever you would like!, poor baby Grigor gets some comfort, servant! reader, you can make them whatever you like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VasaliaTheWise/pseuds/VasaliaTheWise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grigor is upset about Georgiana's affair with Peter. You draw him a bath to comfort him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grigor Dymov/Reader, Grigor Dymov/servant! reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Duties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day, another order<br/>
“Go to the Dymov household, they should be back from the Emperor’s hunt. Take care of them, Y/N, they’re probably exhausted and starving and need another dozen cakes to stuff themselves,” Mariol suggested with a snarl at the image.<br/>
It was sometimes something to get used to here. Receiving an order and not being told no.<br/>
You did not have a choice when you were assigned to work in the small staff for the upkeeping of their living quarters of the Dymov couple. You did not have a choice to sometimes wake up at dawn to make sure their fires were lit, and their breakfast served.<br/>
But you wanted to have a choice. You wanted so badly to say “no, I won’t!”<br/>
Because you did not have a choice the way your heart fluttered at the sight of Grigor. His wife, Georgiana, was polite towards you, at most a little cold, but still polite.<br/>
But Grigor was different. He asked after you. He made sure you had water and enough food. He called you by your name. There were numerous small conversations you both had. He was warmer than his wife. Friendlier. Easy to talk to.<br/>
You had no choice over how you felt every time he spoke to you.<br/>
Sometimes you both would look up as you did your duties and your eyes would meet. How he would smile.<br/>
And the other day, when you entered with new clothes just distributed for the servants, he said you were a vision. He. He in his fine cuffs and curled wigs that cost a fortune and you in your servant’s garb.<br/>
You could not control how your stomach tightened at the words. And the way it sank when he took his wife’s arm and escorted her out.<br/>
“Yes, Mariol, I’ll go there,” you answered, walking there with the towels in your arms.<br/>
Once you reached there, placing the towels on a nearby desk, you saw Grigor alone on the small chair next to the fire. He was still in his jacket and shirt and wig, but his heavy coat was scattered on the floor.<br/>
“It’s me…” you greeted shyly.<br/>
Scurrying in, you picked up the crumpled coat and put it on the knob.<br/>
“You normally hang it up, sir…” you commented.<br/>
“Y/N, could you call me Grigor, please? If you do not mind?” he asked, looking at you.<br/>
Sadness clouded his features.<br/>
You nodded, “yes sir-Grigor.”<br/>
He stared out into the fire, crackling away merrily as if laughing at its companion.<br/>
“Do you know what else isn’t normal?” he queried.<br/>
“What sir-I’m sorry, Grigor, what is it?” you asked.<br/>
He looked back into the flames, how they curled and retreated over each other.<br/>
“It isn’t normal for your wife to kiss the emperor in front of you and leave your chambers for his?” he said bitterly, his lips pursing.<br/>
“Oh. It isn’t,” you answered dutifully.<br/>
You could hardly believe it. The time Emperor Peter came in, your ears bled with shock with his lines of what food he placed where on Georgiana and what she did with his parts as well. You stared at the floor to avoid anyone up there seeing your jaw going slack at the words.<br/>
To think he would even talk about this with even the staff in the room! No, not talking- bragging!<br/>
Stepping forward, placing your hands modestly in front of you, you began to attempt consolation.<br/>
“Grigor, you seem so…so…”<br/>
Nose curling up, you caught a whiff of the hunt leftover.<br/>
“Ugh!”<br/>
“I seem Ugh?” he repeated, turning his eyes to look at you quizzingly.<br/>
“No! I mean, well- have you bathed? You look exhausted…and I still smell the sweat from your hunting! But no, Uhm, I meant, heartbroken,” you corrected yourself.<br/>
He gazed at you, barely blinking from the smell comment “I haven’t bathed and…I guess I am heartbroken. Wouldn’t you be, Y/N? And if it was a friend?”<br/>
“I would…”<br/>
Opening the door a few feet ahead and wandering into the next room, you noticed how the tub was set out in gold. There was even a large bowl of water that seems fresh and warm. Perhaps a previous servant, most likely the old man who painted everything, brought it out.<br/>
“You need to take a bath, Grigor,” You said.<br/>
“I’ve been wanting to bathe but…I can’t stop thinking of how they kissed in the woods today in front of me…” he confessed.<br/>
You walked back, grunting with the weight of the large bucket, and poured it in the tub. Returning to the fireplace, you took him by the hand. It stayed flexed and then his fingers curled in.<br/>
“Just walk with me to the bathroom…” you offered.<br/>
He let you lead him into that next room. He stood, staring at the water. His face still grey and gloomy, staring blankly at the water.<br/>
“And just…just remove your clothes…” you began, feeling warm and a little embarrassed.<br/>
You led his hands, tracing almost to where the buttons of his front waistcoat were. Your hands shook a little as you popped them open. If any other servant or person saw you undressing him alone, who knew what would happen next. And God knew how the Emperor would react. You could hear his voice, almost.<br/>
“Well, Grigor, fucking servants then? Do they wipe off their faces before you stuff your cock in them? Hahhahahhaha!”<br/>
He bent his knees a little and dipped his head down so you could remove his wig. His forehead sparkled with sweat and his short brown hair stuck around like a porcupine.<br/>
“I’ll be in the next room, I’ll…I’ll turn my head away so you could finish dressing. Would you…would you like help bathing?” you asked.<br/>
He looked at you, a bare wisp of a smile on his face.<br/>
“Yes, I would.”<br/>
Walking out, you waited a few minutes, not daring to peek.<br/>
“I’m in, Y/N,” he called out.<br/>
You walked back in. He is a tall man, yet he looks small in that bathtub. Child-like.<br/>
You even see some sweet-smelling salts and oils by the tub. You pour them in, filling the room with the scent of lavender and lilac. He breathed in deep, taking in the heat and the smell. You noticed his shoulders relaxed and his head tipped back. He closed his eyes. Indulging yourself, you stared up, taking in his profile, his nose and lips, his oddly muscular biceps, and the beginning of his chest. He looks like the statues you see of Greek gods, and you secretly long to be a nymph or a chosen, lucky mortal.<br/>
Taking a sponge, you dipped it in the water, not daring to look down and answer your lust tinged curiosity. Scrubbing the sponge a large block of soap until suds appear. He let you wipe his arms and neck. You remained sitting (so not to see the clear water and his body in it), staying gentle as you rubbed it against him. You even poured some oil and messaged the top of his head, seeing how the strands of hair moved with the suds.<br/>
“Y/N…I…thank you…I think I can wash the rest of myself from here, could you get me a change of clothes…please” he said softly.<br/>
His hand caught yours, gently catching it before you could scrub him anymore.<br/>
“I will, Grigor.” You answered.<br/>
He took your hand in his, removing the sponge from your grip. He then set the sponge into the water to let it float. Both hands were carried under your own and he raised your palm to his lips and kissed it. You nearly froze.<br/>
“Y/N…you’re worth more than half the court put together. And…you are not a servant. Not to me. You’re far dearer…I hope, I haven’t worked you too hard, or that I’ve been cruel…”<br/>
“You haven’t! You have been so kind to me! I love…”<br/>
Freezing at the slight burst, you put your hand over your mouth and then added on.<br/>
“I love talking with you.”<br/>
“Me too…”<br/>
Excusing yourself, you leave to get him a change of clothes. Breathing in deep, you open his chests and pick out a fresh white shirt and some loose pants used more for playing kettle ball in the hallway.<br/>
Once you fold it on the bed, you shake your hands, almost brimming with the thrill and danger of all this and pacing with nerves, unaware that the footsteps in the next room, once done washing and drying, were pacing with nerves as well.<br/>
Knocking on the door, you handed over the fresh clothes looking away and felt them lifted away with a sincere thanks from his voice.<br/>
He returned changed.<br/>
“Is the smell better, I must’ve been like a dog!” he cursed, running a hand through his short hair to check how dry it was.<br/>
“It’s much better!” you answer, lips curling to smile.<br/>
Both of you are quiet for a moment. Then he walks forward and embraces you. You embrace him back. He then kisses your forehead.<br/>
“Would you lie with me?” he asked in a flurry of words.<br/>
Electricity shot through you and you felt dizzy. You almost could not see him because nerves made your vision blur for a second.<br/>
“Grigor I…I’m not ready to do that yet! I don’t want to get anything and…” you blurted<br/>
“I mean, not…let’s not fuck, please, let’s not,” he cut off, shaking his head.<br/>
You never saw him look redder in his face or fumble more with his hands. It was adorable, you had to admit.<br/>
“Let’s just…I just want to feel you by me…to feel like I’m not alone,” he stuttered.<br/>
You lied down on the large bed, full of red sheets. The canopy towers over your head. His bare feet were touching the worn slippers on yours.<br/>
The long day was wearing on you and your eyelids felt heavy. The bed was soft. Far softer than the straw cot waiting for you below.<br/>
He laid down opposite you and moved close. Placing a large hand on your waist, you gasped a little from the feeling.<br/>
“Don’t worry Y/N, I won’t hurt you…if you don’t like me touching you there, I’ll-”<br/>
“I haven’t had anyone touch me like that in a while, I’m…I’m just not used to it,” you confessed.<br/>
Smiling, you placed a hand on his chest and moved closer to kiss his cheek.<br/>
“I can start though, for you most of all,” you finished.<br/>
He smiled, pecking your lips, and leaning closer to rub his thumb on your hips. You nestled your head against the crook of his neck, and he wrapped his arm further around you as if cocooning you.<br/>
“Anything for you, darling,” finally letting the word roll out between you both.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>